


Safe

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Nipple Play, SMUTCATION, Sweet, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Asami’s body was warm and alive on top of hers, but more important, Asami’s soul was safe inside of two different hearts. Nothing could change that.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Another smutcation prompt!
> 
> 'korra wakes up shrieking and in a sweaty mess after having a horrible nightmare, asami is quick to comfort as korra cries into her chest. She's really fixated about the nightmare and won't stop shaking so asami, to distract her / show her how much she cares, does a little sexy time ;)'
> 
> As always, follow me @raedmagdon on tumblr!

_Blinding light._

_Smoke and dust spraying upward._  
  
A crumpled patch of red on the dark brown dirt. A jacket. Asami’s jacket.

 _No! Asami!_  
  
She’s not moving. Why isn’t she moving?  
  
The Spirit is coming. Enemies closing in. Can’t move. Can’t help. Asami!

***

Korra jerked awake, panting heavily. Her lungs burned like she’d just run a marathon, and her heart was still racing along without her. After a moment of blind panic, she realized where she was: the Sato mansion, in Asami’s bed. The room was dark, but she could feel a warm weight on the mattress beside her.

Asami was safe.

Korra could have cried with relief. Some of the tension in her muscles eased, and she leaned back against the pillows, kicking the tangled sheets off her legs. Her skin was overheated, bathed in sweat, and her eyes were blurry with tears of mingled fear and gratitude.  
  
Before she could decide what to do, she felt stirring beside her. “Korra?” Asami opened her eyes, trying to stifle a sleepy yawn. “What’s going on?”

Korra sniffed her tears back and swallowed, summoning what she hoped would be a soothing voice. It was almost impossible while she was still shivering so badly, but she managed to croak out: “I’m here, Asami. You’re fine.”  
  
Asami propped herself up on one elbow, brushing some loose hair away from her face. “I know I’m fine. I’m worried about whether  _you’re_  fine.”  
  
Korra didn’t answer. She didn’t know how. Slowly, the fog of fear was leaving, and guilt rushed in to fill the void. If she tried to claim she was okay, Asami would see right through the lie. But she didn’t want to get into a whole discussion about it either. Her body was still coming down from its terrified plateau, and she hadn’t stopped trembling.  
  
“Was it the nightmare again?”  
  
Korra winced. “Uh…”  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” Asami rolled over, draping an arm across Korra’s midsection. Korra took that as a signal to turn on her side. She rested her forehead against Asami’s chest, letting her tears fall. They were ugly and gasping, but she couldn’t hold them back anymore. All she could do was weep while Asami stroked her back and pressed kisses to the top of her sweaty head.

Gradually, Korra’s sobs got quieter, fading into heavy breaths.

“I’m sorry,” Asami murmured into her hair.

“Don’t be sorry,” Korra rasped with what voice she had left. “It’s not your fault. You didn’t tell yourself to get injured in that battle by the Spirit Portal.”  
  
Asami placed a gentle kiss on Korra’s forehead, just one of many she’d already given in the same spot. “I know. I just want to help.”  
  
The statement was meant to be comforting, but it made Korra’s heart sink.  _Asami’s already worked hard enough to fix me over the years. And I don’t even know what parts of myself need fixing this time. I thought things were better after I defeated Kuvira, but they’re not. Just broken in a different way._  
  
“You do help,” Korra said when she realized Asami was staring. “You help by being here.”  
  
“And I’ll always be here,” Asami said. She snuggled closer, resting her chin over Korra’s shoulder and kissing the side of her neck. “You know that, right? Even when things get hard.”  
  
That made Korra smile for a second. She did know that. Asami had waited for her to come back for three long years, after all—and Korra knew she would have dropped everything to come to the South Pole at the slightest hint that her help was wanted. “I do. I just wish they weren’t hard. Maybe it’s stupid, but… we deserve our happy ending, you know? And I thought we had it. But then you got hurt.”  
  
“I knew I wasn’t in danger,” Asami whispered.  
  
“What?”  
  
“When I took that hit and fell. I knew I wasn’t in danger. I knew you would have my back.”  
  
Korra licked her dry lips. She had leapt to protect Asami as quickly as possible, but somehow that didn’t seem good enough, even two months later. Dark thoughts emerged from the back of her mind, wrapping cold tendrils around her:  _‘What if you aren’t fast enough next time?’ ‘What if she dies because of you fail to protect her?’_  
  
“This isn’t going to stop,” she said, forcing the words out through her tight throat. “Someone will always want to take on the Avatar. And you carry around a piece of me everywhere you go, so they’ll come for you, too. And someday… someday they might hurt you before you can take them out, or before I can step in to help.”  
  
Korra felt the mattress dip. When she looked up, she saw Asami gazing down at her, hair loose around her face, skin illuminated by the moonlight coming in through the bedroom window. “It’s true. Someday, I might get hurt. Maybe even killed. And the same goes for you.”  
  
A shudder passed through Korra’s body. She hadn’t expected Asami to be so direct, and hearing her fears spoken aloud made her heart throb too fast again. But then Asami reached out, brushing her bangs aside and caressing her sweaty forehead.  
  
“But that piece of you I have? I can’t give it back. Just like you can’t give back the piece of me that’s yours. And even though it’s scary, loving someone that much isn’t about fear. There’s so much more to it, Korra. Deep down, you know that.”  
  
Korra didn’t reply right away. She breathed deeply like she did when she meditated, trying to absorb Asami’s words into her very soul. There was a wall of fear there, but maybe Asami’s love could slip through the cracks if she listened hard enough. “I do know.”  
  
“That’s my girl.”  
  
Asami kissed her temple, and Korra felt some of the crushing weight lift from her chest. She was still scared, but it helped to remember that being with Asami was about more than that. “Thanks. For loving me. You really do help, even if it doesn’t seem like it sometimes.”  
  
“It does seem like it.” Asami trailed her fingertips down Korra’s cheek, tracing the cut of her jaw. “And if you want, I’ll help you go back to sleep, too. Whatever it takes.”  
  
There was a subtle offer in her voice, one that Korra picked up on instantly. She knew Asami wouldn’t push, but it lingered there nonetheless, stretching between them until Korra said, “Would you?”  
  
Asami smiled at her through the moonlight. “Of course.”

Their first kiss was soft and slow. The familiar heat of Asami’s mouth was a comfort, and Korra couldn’t help but sink into it. Somehow, Asami always knew how to soothe her with just a whisper, a look, a touch.  
  
Touch. That helped, too. Running her palm down Asami’s side reminded Korra that her dream had been just that—a dream. Asami was here, alive and well, and at least in this moment, neither of them were in any danger. Korra’s heartbeat kept up its heavy drumming, but the blood coursing through her limbs didn’t feel like cold needles anymore. It was warming up, and the brush of Asami’s tongue against hers spread the same heat throughout her body.  
  
“Korra?”  
  
Korra opened her eyes. Asami was gazing at her with such tenderness that she thought the tears she’d stifled might spill free again. For the first time that night, she knew what to say: “Please, don’t stop.”  
  
Gently, Asami rolled on top of her. Their limbs wove together, and Korra gasped as Asami’s lips travelled down her neck, not teasing, but seeking out sensitive places. She tilted her chin up, letting Asami kiss wherever she wanted.  
  
Soon, Korra’s fingers were threaded through Asami’s hair while Asami sucked her collarbone. The silk of it running through her fingers made Korra’s hands stop trembling, and the light pressure at her pulse point drew her attention to other places. The tight ball of fear in her chest migrated downward, changing as it sank through the pit of her stomach to settle between her legs. It wasn’t painful anymore, just warm, and Korra felt herself clench as some of that warmth spilled out of her.  
  
Asami noticed. After checking to make sure everything was all right, she kissed her smile into Korra’s mouth. “See? There’s so much more to us. There’s this.” She took Korra’s hand in hers, placing it over her heart. Its steady beating freed up a portion of Korra’s lungs she hadn’t been able to use before. “And this.” Asami pressed her knee between Korra’s legs, and both of them exhaled shaky breaths.  
  
Her hand followed shortly after. It moved slowly but steadily down Korra’s stomach, and Korra knew why—Asami was giving her another chance to back out, to change direction. But she didn’t want to. Part of her needed this. Sometimes, she was so scared of losing Asami that she forgot what she was afraid of losing in the first place. She took Asami’s hand, like Asami had done with hers, and brought it between her legs, showing her lover where to touch.  
  
Asami’s fingers had no trouble finding where they were needed. They stroked up and down, spreading Korra’s wetness between her swollen lips with the lightest possible touch. Korra tilted her hips slightly, asking wordlessly for more. The pressure didn’t increase, but Asami did start dusting kisses down her chest until Korra felt heat surround her nipple.

The new sensation made Korra twitch against Asami’s fingers. She tried to relax, to let herself float between the two sensations, but it was difficult. She wanted to come. She wanted to solidify this moment, as if finishing would guarantee that it wouldn’t be taken away.  _That’s stupid. Ending a moment means you lose it, not that you get to keep it._  But Korra couldn’t think logically. Not while she felt like this and Asami was touching her like that.

Asami wasn’t in such a rush. She kept her pressure light and steady, pulling back a bit each time Korra’s hips strained forward. Her tongue painted slow circles around the aching tip of Korra’s breast, and Korra couldn’t bite back her moans. Asami always had the power to undo her.

By the time Asami kisses across to her other nipple, Korra was quivering harder than before. Her body was exhausted, but also filled with adrenaline, and she couldn’t find a way to make the two merge. She wanted Asami to go harder, but she already felt so weak. She wanted to come, but she wanted this to last. She loved Asami, but she was terrified of what might happen if that love was taken away.

_Who would I even be without her? She got me through those dark places more than anyone else. Without her, I might not have made it. If I lose her…_

Korra realized she was crying again when Asami released her nipple to the cold air and started kissing her wet cheeks. That only made Korra cry harder, but then Asami’s fingers pushed past her entrance, and she groaned at the fullness. She didn’t know what she was feeling, but she did know it felt good to have Asami inside. Korra wanted to keep her there forever.

But Asami didn’t stay. She moved, and Korra felt a hole in her belly until those wonderful fingers pushed back in. Their rhythm was gentle, but the spots they hit made a new layer of sweat spread across Korra’s skin. “It’s okay, Korra,” Asami cooed beside her ear. “I’m here. I’m with you. And I’m not going anywhere.”

There was no way Asami could guarantee such a promise, but Korra soaked it in anyway. She needed to hear it, to believe it. She wrapped one of her legs around Asami’s hip, pressing the sole of her foot into Asami’s calf, and tilted her head for another kiss. She loved the taste of Asami’s mouth, needed it more than the air she was breathing.

While Asami sucked on her tongue, Korra’s abdomen began to clench. She couldn’t last much longer. Asami knew her body too well. But as she approached the edge, she realized something important. She was ready. Asami was with her, and everything was going to be okay. Asami’s body was warm and alive on top of hers, but more important, Asami’s soul was safe inside of two different hearts. Nothing could change that.

“Love you,” she panted, gazing up into Asami’s eyes. All the love she sent with that look was reflected right back at her, and the last of her pain melted away.

“Love you too, Korra. You can let go. For me.”

 _For you._ That was the last thing Korra thought before she came. Her peak started soft, but rapidly swelled into something so powerful her body could hardly contain it. Her muscles rippled as she spilled her release into Asami’s waiting palm, but she was overflowing in more ways than one. Her heart was full up, and there simply wasn’t room to be afraid.

Korra could have spent an eternity this way, with her heart in the palm of Asami’s hand. And in some ways, she did. When her stirring hips slowed and the waves became mere eddies, the imprint of what they had done—of Asami—remained. It was over, but Korra had something more than she’d started with. Asami has replenished the pool of love within her, and Korra was once again reminded that it would never run dry.

Asami seemed to sense it. Her smile glowed, and Korra felt an answering glow in her chest. She cupped the back of Asami’s neck and drew her in for another kiss, one she couldn’t be sure marked the end of this round, or the beginning of the next. It was full of reassurance, and Korra squeezed out a few final tears. This time, she felt good about shedding them.

“Thanks,” she muttered, resting her forehead against Asami’s.

“You don’t need to thank me. I’ll always be here for you, Korra, one way or another.”

“I’d prefer the alive way for another eighty years at least,” Korra said.

Asami laughed. “I think I can handle that. How would you feel about some training tomorrow? Might make you feel better.”

Korra nodded. “Okay. You can show me how tough you are.”

“You’ve got it. Toughness lessons from the ultimate tough girl.”

It was Korra’s turn to chuckle. “I’m not. You’re the brave one. Everyone just thinks I am because I’m the Avatar.”

“Not me. I know you’re brave. I’ve seen it.” Asami withdrew her fingers, resting her hand on Korra’s thigh. “Love takes courage, and you’ve got a lot of love to give. Going what you went through, but still being able to open up to me, to make yourself vulnerable like that…” Korra was surprised to see Asami tear up too. “It makes me feel amazing. You make me feel amazing. I’m not sure I could’ve done it.”

“You did,” Korra insisted. “You had your heart broken more times than I can count, but you gave it to me anyway.”

“And I don’t regret it.” Asami sighed. “Fine, we’re both brave. Fair?”

“Fair.” With the darkness purged from inside her, Korra suddenly became aware of Asami’s wetness against her thigh. Apparently, her lover hadn’t been unaffected. “Do you want to?” she asked, running her hand down Asami’s back to squeeze her rear.

Asami gasped against her cheek. “Yes. Always.”

Korra slid her hand between them. Love was one promise she knew she could keep.


End file.
